


hands

by honeybeexx



Series: Bang Yongguk oneshots [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, I Just Have a Lot of Feels, have y'all seen his hands?, he makes me feel things, they're pretty damn beautiful, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeexx/pseuds/honeybeexx
Summary: his hands were something spectacular.





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> I just love him a lot, okay guys? ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ

His hands were something spectacular.

They were long, thin and so fine she often joked about how more beautiful his hands were than hers.

It was those same fingers that drummed against her thigh when they went out to eat, the same hands that threaded through her hair whenever he sought refuge, the same extremities she's held on to so many times.

They were the ones that would allow him to move the pencil on his sketchbook and create art while she looked over his shoulder and watched his mind pour itself onto the paper.

She loved his hands because they brought out the words he wanted to say when he verbally couldn’t. The way they would skim over her body with the lightest of touches that often had her skin prickling and hair standing on its ends because all they made her think of what came next. 

He would often pat his hand against her lower arm whenever they encircled his neck because he had been working for too many hours and it was time to stop but just one more hour would do. 

His hands often hid his smile away from her and she always complained, telling him that his smile was too beautiful to not be shared with the world. All that would do was make him smile even wider and hide his face in between the crevice of her neck where it would then be her turn to hug him tight and never let go because there were times where she could see him fading.

Those same hands were also the same ones that had held the door for her to leave.

He had said that what they had couldn't be anymore because he was sick and it wasn't fair; it wasn't fair for her to be there when he wasn't mentally stable. She stubbornly stomped her foot, feeling all too much like a child as she tried to reason with him, telling him that she was with him for the good and the bad and that if he didn't love her anymore to tell her right there and then.

She watched him crumple at that.

A man who was always strong and always held his head high with surety and confidence, suddenly seemed feeble and withered. 

That was when she held onto him and let him know that she was here until he truly didn’t want to be by her side. 

Slowly, those hands began to trust again.

They ventured and held and touched hesitantly but always lovingly. It took a while for him to realize that the fingers he touched her with had just as much adoration as hers.

They were hands he would clutch on to for as long as he could because sometimes all someone needed were hands to hold.


End file.
